Pictures
by galaxyherself
Summary: "You're watching me sleep again? Take a picture, it'll last longer." Raizel's smile widened and he leaned closer to M-21. "Bold of you to assume I haven't already taken pictures of you sleeping." / Raizel x M-21


From oopsprompts's prompt on Tumblr. Unbetaed.

* * *

A pair of eyelids fluttered. M-21 let out a sigh before he slowly opened his eyes, blinking for a moment for an unexpected change of light intensity breached his vision. His eyes were completely open and noticed the dark room and a litting bedstand lamp on his right, the light warm and not too invasive.

And someone on his left.

M-21 looked up to meet a pair of deep red eyes.

The man was simply staring at another pair of silver of M-21's, the corners of his lips elevated.

The modified human sighed, "You're watching me sleep again? Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Raizel's smile widened and he leaned closer to M-21. "Bold of you to assume I haven't already taken pictures of you sleeping."

M-21 immediatelly brief-scanned the Noblesse from left to right and caught a smartphone held in Rai's left hand. He chuckled. "Just how many photos of me sleeping that you've taken?"

"A lot."

"Huh. Really."

"I'll show you." The black-haired man, though still looked calm, opened the gallery app on his phone with brimming excitement. M-21 was amused at the sight, thinking that it was quite ridiculous of Raizel to be enthusiastic over pictures of himself sleeping.

When the younger man peeked at Raizel's phone screen, he let out a startled noise.

There was a dedicated folder and it consists of more than five hundred pictures of M-21 slumbering in various positions. There were photos of M-21 laying on his bed stiffly like a dead man, dozing off while sitting in the living room, wrapping himself with his thick blanket like a burrito, T-posing on the floor of his room—there was even a picture of him drooling on his pillow!

The modified human stared at the screen dumbfoundedly while Raizel was still scrolling through his entire folder, titled "M-21 – Sleeping Series".

"You're _so_ dedicated," said M-21 after he found his voice again, grinning.

"I'm sorry," Raizel let out a sigh that turned into a giggle, "You're irresistible."

"What?"

"I'm saying that you're handsome even when you're sleeping."

"Okay. Stop." The modified human's face turned a sweet shade pinker, his expression went awkwardly sheepish. The noble was amused at the sight. M-21 looked cold and distant from the outside, but he was actually just a sweet man who couldn't take too much of a compliment inside. Raizel was lucky he learned how to compliment his boyfriend, something that his loyal servant suggested.

"There's a picture I took today that I want you to see." Raizel smoothly swiped the phone screen with his long thumb, then touched on the first picture. M-21 curiously peeped.

It was a picture of M-21 in his black, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing now, one of his hand settled over his head, his head facing left, exposing his neck. The clothes was dishelved on the lower part, revealing his navel area … and a hand that wasn't his laying on it.

M-21 freezed and threw a judging look to his man. "What did you do?"

"I touched your abs."

"I mean why did you do that?"

Raizel blushed and he didn't even try to cover it. "Because … I like it?" He nervously cleared his throat.

The now-embarrassed noble could sense M-21's prickling stare and he felt like he needed to defend himself. "The shirt was messy, and I was trying to cover your exposed belly."

"Hmm."

"And … I saw the chance?"

"Hmmmm."

Raizel scratched his cheek. "I did say you're irresistible."

M-21 sighed, long. Without any word, he pulled Raizel, pressing their lips together.

Red eyes widened at the sudden act, but Raizel gathered himself together, angling his head to deepen the kiss. M-21's lips were warm but dry, the noble noticed. It was quick, not so much emotion were put into it for it was only a sudden urge M-21 didn't realize had followed. When the modified human had realized, he pulled himself away, yet Raizel pulled him back, wetting the younger one's lips with nimble licks.

Raizel didn't stop. He kissed M-21, this time deep, passionate, and demanding. He held M-21's head strong, his other hand on his back, locking the man tight with no visible gap. M-21 was thrown off guard; Raizel didn't miss a chance and pressed his tongue to the hem of his man's lips, asking to be granted an access. M-21 let out a moan when a tongue delved inside his mouth and explored, curious and thirsty. The Noblesse was satisfiedly delighted when he succeeded in extracting more luscious moans from his lover; it was hot, and M-21 had surrendered. They pulled themselves away unwillingly in the need of air, both gasping desperately when Raizel noticed a trail of saliva that connected their mouth together. M-21 was still panting heavily and his face flushed red; a delicious sight the noble carved in his mind.

The modified human wiped his lips. His body had gone warmer and he wasn't aware before. He glanced at noble eyes with a glassy look, and Raizel was still staring at his wet, tempting lips. He would continue to do that—or maybe more—if M-21 didn't let out a voice.

"So," The man sweeped his reddened lips and he let out a groan, "You want it."

Raizel swallowed, "I thought you already knew."

"Well, after that picture you showed me, and what you just did, now I know." M-21 took a glance on table clock on the side. Then he reached for Raizel's hand and put it on his navel with a grin on his face.

"It's still 3 AM, we got plenty of time."

The modified human went silent for a second before adding, "And don't take pictures this time."

Raizel chuckled at the unpredictable addition, "I won't. You're not sleeping."

With that, M-21 pulled Raizel's body while lowering his until he was on his back and the latter over him, slamming their lips together once again, while the hand on the navel moved its fingers to feel every beautiful curves and carvings that is M-21's body, before sliding lower and lower.

* * *

Aaaand the rest is up to your imagination, lol. Honestly if I can write ... that kind of stuff, I'd already continue and put an M rating on this jsksjkajksjaks


End file.
